Hurried Frenzied Wrong
by xxPeepsxx
Summary: Chu GaEul had blossomed and bloomed and it did not go unnoticed by So YiJeong.


Golden liquid swirled in the crystal clear glass, smooth and gentle. It rose in small waves and then dipped and hugged and glided along the sleek walls of the small shot-glass.

So YiJeong stared through the liquid, his eyes lazily following the ever-changing image of her as it contorted and danced, following the swirls of the alcohol. The liquid painted her gold and pocketed her neatly into his shot-glass. It was as if he was looking through an eye piece towards a land far, far away or into a different world, somewhere where he could not go even if he wanted to.

He watched as she lifted a dainty hand to cover a girlish laugh and saw the fabrics of her sheer bare-back dress shift apart, showing to the world more of her smooth back. He growled when she unconsciously taunted him by arching her back a little when she threw back a laugh, a move that accentuated her perky little butt and pushed her breasts up.

Oh how he wanted to just glide his hands through them, feeling the new curves that he never thought she had! Her growth mirrored the jasmine that had crept up the side of his house's wall. Before, it was dull and plain, but now, it had bloomed and blossomed, covering the wall in soft white flowers, becoming something that was breath-taking and astonishing, just like how she was now, ravishing and alluring, maybe even enchanting. How did little sister become sensual femme fatale?

He gulped as he eyed her, indecent thoughts running through his mind and he sighed through pursed lips as he struggled to reign himself in. However, just then, a waiter accidentally bumped into her and sent her purse falling to the ground and the dense girl bent over to pick it up herself, giving the world a full view of her cleavage through her plunging neckline. So YiJeong let out a ragged breath and closed his eyes, his fingers tightening around the glass he previously let lolling. With a controlled burst of anger, he threw his head back and gulped the liquor, muttering a curse under his breath as he stormed out of the fuddy-duddy ballroom with all its ridiculous hypocritical chaebol-trash.

He had enough of this. He had come to the function he did not want to go but was forced to and had mingled with those self-important prats and had shared the space with a girl he wanted to run away from but whom he also wanted to howl his name in fevered ecstasy.

"YiJeong ah!" he heard his best friend call but he stormed off any way.

Damn you, Chu GaEul, damn you.

So YiJeong burst out of the hotel doors and was met with the bustling roar of Seoul at night. The cool air hit his cheeks and he breathed in deeply, welcoming the way it refreshed his body as he imagined the oxygen course through his bloodstream to every cell in his body. He looked down the open flight of stairs before him and decided to sit on a step, pricey Armani be damned. An empty can lay innocently before his pricy shoe-covered foot and he kicked it with all his might, taking his anger out on it.

So YiJeong sighed and buried his face in his hands then looked up. He watched mindlessly as cars zoomed across roads, their white headlights, yellow signal lights and red tail lights creating an abstract painting of contrasting colours.

Chu GaEul. That little girl who just would not leave him alone. That little girl who followed him all over during his high school days like a bewitched little puppy. That little girl who was and is his best friend's wife's best friend. _Wow, that was a mouthful._

Chu GaEul, that woman who was now driving him crazy but was off limits. JanDi would kick him if he so-ever as touched a hair on her sexy little body and he himself would hate and despise himself if he ever dared to tarnish that innocent being. This was a woman who wanted stability and love, none of which he could give.

What was wrong with his body? He had never lusted over someone like that before.

Soon after he rejected her, he left the country to pursue the only one love that he had kept all his life – pottery. In Sweden, he met all the hot babes and had hot nights. He lived and played and worked and for all the four years he was there, he never contacted her and she never contacted him and he thought she had moved on from her puppy love.

When he returned, he had wanted to party it up with his bros but they were too busy chasing after their girls. Well, at least JunPyo was. JiHoo was busy with little girls proposing to him and WooBin was chasing girls in general. So his thoughts went to a plain sister-like girl that he had not met in a long time. He totally smirked when he realized that she was a kindergarten teacher.

In that modest frock and apron that she had worn in class when he saw her, he had severely missed her growth and had thought that she was still the same. That was until she came to his "return party" that night in a figure-hugging gown and his thighs involuntarily tightened at the sight.

Her breasts had swelled, a point that her dress made to highlight with its deep neckline. Its fabric pulled against her chest and her flat stomach only seemed to accentuate it. When she turned, he was greeted with her butt that had become more fleshed out. The dress tightened around her waist and loosened slightly at the hips, tracing curves he had never seen before.

And the change was not all physical.

In four years, she had become more confident, more asserting and more out-going. No more was she the almost-shy little doe. She walked straighter and more gracefully. She carried herself with respect. Easily but politely, she commandeered attention when speaking to others. There was this air of self-assuredness that was extremely attractive about her.

So YiJeong was about to drive himself beside fury for having let her go.

Since that "return party", he had seen her around, often as guest at JunPyo or JanDi's functions and night by night, she crept into the depths of his thoughts, until he finally got insomnia.

"Ah, F***!" he cursed out loud, letting slip the uncultured side of him.

He almost got up to go home when he saw on the other side of the wide steps Chu GaEul with a guy.

He stared impolitely.

His eyes narrowed when he recognised him as Seoul's other resident playboy Jung MinWoo. Man, even his name was sexy to say. Well, he was not doing too bad himself. He was named after THE General Yi SunShin's father.

He frowned when he saw her giggle at him, and recognised it as obviously-flirtatious-giggling and his eyes boggled when she let Jung MinWoo snake his arms around her and whisper something into her ear. His lips drew into a straight line when he saw her cup his cheek in her hand and his nostrils flared when Jung MinWoo appeared to be going for a kiss that GaEul seemed to want to accept.

Before he knew what really happened, he felt someone kiss his palm just as a black sedan drove up beside them.

"What the heck?!"

"What? So YiJeong! Sunbae!"

"Get your dirty little hands off her Jung MinWoo," YiJeong growled, grabbing the collars of MinWoo's shirt.

"What? What business is this of yours?" Jung MinWoo retorted as he spat, cleaning the taste of YiJeong's hand off his lips and pushed YiJeong away from him. With a simple wave of a hand, MinWoo dismissed his chauffer who had emerged from the car and the middle-aged man slinked back into his seat.

"So YiJeong sunbae, what do you think you are doing now?" GaEul hissed. Her silk purple gown shimmered under the street lights and YiJeong watched as the silk around her chest heaved up and down in tandem with her angry huffs.

YiJeong balked at her reaction.

"For your information, Chu GaEul-yang, you were about to go home with this playboy. For all you know, you might get eaten up tonight and left aside tomorrow morning," YiJeong replied, inexplicably irate.

"Ha, that was the whole idea, YiJeong sunbae," GaEul scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What?" YiJeong yelled, unable to believe what he just heard. This was Chu GaEul! Chu GaEul! Chu GaEul was conservative and did not have one night stands!

"Don't 'what' me mister. If you can sleep with the entire female half of Seoul, I think I'm entitled to at least one one night stand. You're not the only one with needs, you know." GaEul snapped.

YiJeong scoffed. Ha! What…?

"JanDi is going to flip a table when she hears of this," YiJeong dead-panned. In all truthfulness, he was becoming anxious inside. HE was the playboy. HE was the tainted one. Not GaEul. She was pure and innocent. If he couldn't touch her, then he would make sure that no boy in the world would.

"JanDi is not my mother."

"Your mother is going to be so upset."

"I am a grown woman!"

"So YiJeong ssi, I think the woman has made herself clear," Jung MinWoo interrupted.

YiJeong saw red.

"You, shut up." YiJeong jeered. "If you play with her, know that I will do whatever it takes to bring your company down. What was its name again? Oh right, JoSeon Kimchi. I will send it right back to the Joseon era."

Just as Jung MinWoo was about to answer all indignantly, YiJeong interrupted.

"Don't forget that I'm best friends with Gu JunPyo, CEO of your major distributor."

At that sobering thought, Jung MinWoo glared at YiJeong and dislodged himself from GaEul. After apologising and bidding her goodbye, he entered his car and went home, alone and defeated.

Chu GaEul couldn't believe what just happened. She pointed at MinWoo's disappearing car and then at So YiJeong who was already walking away while gaping like a fish. She blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of this atrocity of conduct and came to no conclusion.

"So YiJeong, YOU!" GaEul yelled and he turned around.

Palm met cheek as he vaguely registered a stinging sensation. When he fully felt the pain, and realised that she had slapped him, he glared at her.

"You," GaEul said, voice trembling, tears forming, "are the most vile creature I have ever met."

"You will thank me for this later," YiJeong answered steely.

"Who, the hell, are you to interfere in my affairs," GaEul asked, furious, tears spilling down her cheeks. "You were the one who rejected me four years ago, so stay out of my life."

When he accidentally peered down her cleavage, So YiJeong closed his eyes in restraint and turned to walk off.

"So YiJeong, don't you dare walk off!" GaEul demanded.

"GaEul-yang, this matter is over and I don't want to talk to you about it," YiJeong hissed as he entered the car park.

GaEul swerved round the corner with him, red with fury and demanding an answer.

"Why do you keep interfering with my life? Don't think that I don't know that you threatened Kim InBeom off last month too," GaEul roared.

"GaEul-yang, just stop trying to get laid with all these sleazy people!" YiJeong snarled as he fished for his car keys.

"Why can't I?" GaEul barked. "I'm twenty-six and I'm still a virgin!"

GaEul whined in frustration when he cut her off by slamming his car door in her face. She simply stomped to the other side and invited herself to the passenger seat.

"GaEul-yang, get out."

"So YiJeong, tell me WHY I can't get laid."

"GaEul-yang, why do you need to get laid? And I'm your sunbae, not your friendly old neighbour!"

"You are NOT my senior. You are JanDi's senior. I don't even know why I called you senior and what is wrong with a twenty-six year old wanting sex and knowing how an orgasm feels like?"

"Chu GaEul, just get out of my car." YiJeong sighed, struggling to hold on to the last restraint he had left.

"No."

"Get out."

"No. Answer me."

"Fine!" YiJeong burst out. "You want sex? I'll give you sex. You asked for it."

And then he impolitely crashed his lips against hers, clutching her smooth long black hair in his fists, pulling her against him while she struggled away. He hungrily kissed her closed lips, like a monster finding water after a long arduous journey in a dry dessert.

When he thought it was enough to teach her a lesson, and that it was time to stop himself before he did anything criminal, she responded, with an equally huge hunger as his. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her teeth tugging at his lower lip and sucking, wanting more, demanding more. He wasn't about to argue.

With permission, his tongue entered her mouth, exploring every crevice and space. His body flushed hot with excitement, and he pulled her ever closer with each hasty kiss. His hands angled her head to give him greater access when her tongue also entered his mouth. They kissed, fervidly and carelessly, hungrily and desperately. His heart palpitated, beating at a million beats per minute as goose-flesh bumped up down the sides of his hands. Every time his arms touched the bare skin on her neck, they singed with heat.

He pulled away, breathing heavily, just as she was, their faces mere inches apart.

"Tell me to stop," he begged, barely getting the words out. "Say you don't want this."

She did nothing, just breathed, but it was loud and deafening as the only sound in the tensioned silence.

"You know, I can't give you any more than this," he whispered, begging.

She answered by kissing him, hurriedly and hungry like before but with a slightly different pace and tone, confirming her answer by pressing her ample chest against his.

So YiJeong groaned, unable to stop himself now and he climbed over to her seat, settling himself atop her.

As expensive as his car was, space was tight and his hands were restricted to her body and the little excess space the car seat gave, something which he was not going to curse about. GaEul grazed her teeth against the top of his lips as her hand cupped his cheek and the other went down. YiJeong shivered at her inexperienced touched and with barely any space, he straddled her leg. His hands trembled as he dared to glide them down her neck. His right hand slid across the side of her left breast and she whimpered, a sound that only made him more excited.

So YiJeong felt soft hands roam around his back and they sometimes came to the front, but they never left him. YiJeong let his dance across her flat belly and she arched involuntarily. Then her hands left his body and took his in hers, hurriedly and impatiently guiding it to her breast, making him cup it. GaEul groaned loudly when he did so and YiJeong felt something below stiffen. Squeezing it, YiJeong felt its fullness in its entirety. He moaned in delight as his palm rubbed against it and soon both hands were on her breasts, squeezing, rubbing, moulding. Finally. Finally, he knew what they felt like and it was better than whatever stupid sensation he thought of in his dream. Real GaEul was full and firm. Real GaEul made sexy little vixen noises too. GaEul moaned and groaned, whined and whimpered, gasped and cried and YiJeong found himself grinding against her as she made half-moon marks through his shirt into his skin.

"Urgh, YiJeong…" GaEul shuddered as he left her lips, kissing along her jawline. His hands snaked round her back and slipped under the fabric before meeting her breasts again. She was not wearing a bra. She was utterly bare and naked to his touch.

"YiJeong Sunbae!" GaEul screamed when he flicked her nipples and she automatically arched against him. Her hands that were once busy remained still, clutching his belt. YiJeong broke out in cold sweat whenever he felt his member brush against her hands through the fabric as he grinded against her.

When he pushed one full, firm breast up through her neckline and closed in on the dark, perky nipple, GaEul became a blubbering mess. She screamed and gabbled while fumbling with his belt. With the small enclosed space, YiJeong felt each and every little move that she made. He felt her gooseflesh. He felt her shudder. He felt her tremble. He felt her hot breath on him. Acting on a desire, his other hand slid down to that perky butt he wanted to pinch so many times and coarsely grabbed it, causing her to jerk in surprise.

"GaEul, you… are… so… beautiful…" YiJeong breathed as he feasted through her deep neckline greedily and messily and bunched up her annoyingly long dress skirt. GaEul sighed to hear that complement. When she pushed his pants down, finally, it was skin to skin down there too as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and their cores rubbed against each other through the fabric, hot and wet.

GaEul's breaths became hot and shallow, as did his and he registered the taste of salt-ish sweat when he returned and kissed her again. Against the sheer fabric of her panty, he traced a finger down her butt crack and flicked her wet centre, causing her to howl into his mouth and jerk up into his member, causing shivers down his spine.

GaEul moaned and groaned louder, pleading him to take her as she grinded against him.

His fingers hooked the rim of her underwear, ready to take it off. They both broke into a new wave of perspiration, as GaEul held her breath, waiting for that much discussed and loved experience her friends always teased her for not having, waiting for him to enter her and make her "fly off the cliff", make her see white and heaven and nirvana, whatever it was. YiJeong sucked the bottom of her lip, and moaned in anticipation. He could not wait to have her, to feel her around him, to pump into her, frenzied and uncontrolled. He wanted to feel her, the real her, and finally fulfil his lust.

Lumps in their throats formed, both knowing what was to come. YiJeong kissed her, tenderly, and she kissed back, allowing him to continue.

A phone rang.

The loud sound cut through his fuzzy lust-induced haze.

He came to his senses.

He jerked away from her, grim and white-faced as his head hit the roof of his car. GaEul stared up at him, bewildered, ashamed and shy.

He staggered out of his car.

She answered the phone.

"Oh… J-JanDi ah…"

Shit.

What had he done?!

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

SHIT!


End file.
